tellusvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumathoin
Dumathoin is a Divine Saint of Dimian, Grannus, and Osiris. He is the patron of many dwarves and the power over mining and underground exploration. He is known as the Keeper of Secrets and Souls to the Hill Dwarves of the world. His symbol is of a green Emerald under a red mountain. Description No description of his divine form has been documented but when he does appear before mortals, he is often described as an old male Mountain Dwarf with a silent yet happy smile on his face. All who have encounters an avatar of Dumathoin have mentioned that he never spoke and only would gesture with his head. Realm His followers claim that Dmathoin claims all the metals under the great earth as it was he who put it there. Most believe that he lives under the great Shan Mountain range where most of his followers live. Personality His followers teach that Dumathoin is quick to anger but also quick to forgive. It is said that it was he who discovered metal and convinced Dimian and Grannus to put it all over the world. He is known to also care greatly for those who live underground and focus many of his efforts in supporting them when he can. Activities The saint's activities are mostly seen during times of confusion and loss. His avatars often show themselves to those who have become lost in the many caves of the Shan Mountain Range or when many have died due to disasters near mountains. He comes as a guide or a helping hand. Some claim to have encountered the saint even in the Summer Isles of the Tritons. It appears that he is also often seen at the funerals of Dwarven miners. His worshippers believe that he is there to guide the miner's souls to the afterlife. Powers Dumathoin is not known to battled any other deity or saint so his abilities of war are quite unknown. He has the ability to bend the earth to allow for the discovery of precious minerals. It is said that he has an unnatural sense of direction and a calming aura along with any other ability that a saint has been given. He was given the rare permission by Osiris to ferry those who had died underground to where their souls should properly go. History His worshippers believe that he was the very first of the dwarves to discover metal and the first harvest it. With the harvesting of the first metals of the world, Grannus, the Fire God, looked upon the Dwarf that dared used his fires to forge metal and looked upon the great ax that was made. Impressed, Grannus made Dumathoin a Saint. With his newfound sainthood, Dumathoin placed precious metal veins all through the Shan Mountain Range and the surrounding areas. Dimian, learning of his brother's new saint, approached Dumathoin and asked to place metals all over the world. With the help of the second god, the Saint placed metal veins throughout the world. With his help, many of the world craft beautiful works and weapons. He often bends precious mineral veins towards those who respect his metals. After many of the world's societies have been established, Dumathoin started to look over the increasing number of miners and underground explorers that died due to the Kojin Blight. With the permission of Osiris, the Dwarven Saint became blessed with the ability to ferry those who died underground to where their souls should properly go. Relationships Not much is known of the Saint's relationships with the other major powers of the world. Deities It is considered very rare for a Saint to be able to follow three Major gods at the same time. He follows Dimian, Grannus, and Osiris. Dimian and Grannus are said to spare constantly regarding who the Saint truly follows while Osiris is said to be thankful more has been taken off his duties. Other Saints Unknown as of right now Servitors Unknown as of right now Worshipers The majority of Dumathoin's worshippers belong to the Mountain Dwarves, although it is not uncommon for the Hill Dwarves and those who live in or near mining towns to worship him. Clergy Dumathoin is known to accept anyone as long as they respect the gifts he has given the world. For those that do not respect the gifts due to greed or the need to destroy, they have much to fear from the Talhund, Dumathoin's vigilant clergy. In addition to protecting Dwarven mines, the Talhund seek out new mineral and gem deposits, supervise mining operations to ensure proper respect is paid to the area and Dumanthoin's gifts. Temples The Talhund made temples to the Saint in every Mountain Dwarf controlled settlement and any mining settlement that they oversee. These temples are usually underground, in the deepest part of the mine or cave. The shrines in the temples are always near an impressive vein of precious metal or gem that is not allowed to be touched so that the Saint can find the Temple if needed. Urdunnir Dwarves The Urdunnir Dwarves of the Underdark worship the Saint as their one and only god. It is said that he gave them their ability to move through the earth as if it was air. Appendix N/A Category:Deity Category:Saints